Sick
by dmwcool1
Summary: Buzz is sick and a certain pair of cowfolk are the nurses. One-shot


Much to Woody's growing irritated attitude, he had just heard Buzz emit another cough and turned to his spaceman counterpart.

"Buzz, you did it again," he pointed out, crossing his arms. The two toys had been writing the outline for the next staff meeting. The spaceman continued to peer over Woody's shoulder and observed the words he wrote. The sheriff grimaced and cleared his throat. "Buzz." He looked into his friend's cerulean eyes with concern. "Buzz!" Quickly snapping to attention, Buzz straightened his figure and wiped his nose.

"I-I'm sorry," he murmured, covering his mouth in preparation for an additional cough.

"Buzz, you've been coughing and sneezing all morning and not to mention acting strangely. Is it what I think it is?" Buzz's eyes grew wipe and he quickly shook his head.

"No no! I just didn't get enough sleep, that's all." An eyebrow rose on Woody's face. "P-plus I had to look for something under the bed. And it's very dusty under there."

"I _know_ what happened, partner. Bonnie took you with her during bath time." Buzz fidgeted slightly.

"Y-yes. She played with me and the other bath toys."

"But you're not a bath toy, aren't you?" Woody probed, crossing his arms as he let out a sigh. "You have water damage, bud. We've been through this before. I want you to get some rest. Now listen to me," he added, holding his hand up to stop his friend's protests, "If you don't get your rest, you'll get worse."

"Woody, I'm fine," he replied, scratching his nose. "I have a lot of things to do today and I'm _not_ going to sleep through the day."

* * *

><p>Buzz hated to sleep through the day. The toy astronaut shifted uncomfortably around in the lavender sheets and glared at the ceiling, huffing impatiently. These were the longest fifteen minutes he experienced and he dreaded to spend the rest of the afternoon wrapped in Bonnie's comforter. Truthfully, he was slightly envious of the other toys in the room. Because they were mostly stuffed or plastic, and not electronic, it was impossible for them to have water damage. It embarrassed him, having such a weakness. The manual had said that whenever a Buzz Lightyear toy had any exposure to water and exhibits signs of water damage, the owner was to turn him off for a day or two to prevent the water from hitting his circuits. He knew how important it was for him to stay still, even Bonnie knew not to push his buttons and play with him, but he remained in denial about the whole situation.<p>

_I'm not sick_ he thought _everybody has their off days. I've had water damage before and I turned out fine._ Suddenly, he heard a young voice.

"Mister Lightyear! Mister Lightyear!" Looking over the edge of the bed, he caught eye contract with one of the peas.

"Oh hello Peanelope!" he greeted.

"Mister Lightyear, I need your help! I can't find my brothers." Buzz bit his lip as his eyes searched the room. As the toys busied themselves, Woody was nowhere to be seen. _Well, it's just __one__ favor_ he convinced himself eagerly.

"Sure thing! I'll be right down."

* * *

><p>"Pea-ter! Pea-rcy!" he bellowed as Peanelope followed him into the kitchen. "You say that you guys were playing hide and seek?"<p>

"Uh huh," she responded. "Olly olly oxen free!" There was no response. "Wait here," she commanded as she hopped away till she was out of his sight behind the kitchen counter. Buzz apprehensively rubbed his forearm and accidentally set off his laser. He flinched slightly and mumbled a 'sorry' to nobody in particular. Then, he heard whispers and stifled giggles.

"Peas?" he called out, tracing the room. Abruptly, he heard two thunderous hollers and felt his body being knocked down to the ground, his chest hitting the tile floor.

"Ha ha ha!" he heard a voice pronounce, "You're _mine_ Lightyear!" Still shaking the queasiness from the tackle, Buzz noticed his arms behind his back were being tied.

"Cut it out!" he demanded, "Unhand me!" The young toys continued to laugh as the space toy struggled to shake them off. Seeing Peanelope approaching him, he noticed she had on Jessie's hat which was noticeable oversized for her.

"We caught the burglar!" she jested, "Good job my trusty assistants!"

"H-how can you guys even tie me up?" he questioned as he witnessed the two siblings joining their sister, "You guys don't have hands!" Much to his relief, he heard a familiar, in this case, livid voice rushing towards him.

"Y'all better run, you little varmints!" The three peas hopped as a getaway, giggling uncontrollably as the cowgirl sprinted to them. "Gimme mah hat back! Y'all never take a cowgirl's hat!" Peanelope soon felt the edges of burgundy hat slid over her face, trapping her.

"Hey, you guys, I can't see!" she complained. Jessie caught up to her and snatched the hat from her.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to not do that? Doncha have somethin' better to do then gettin' on my nerves?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Peater responded, "Getting on _Buzz's_ nerves." Sending the three young pushes into roaring laughter, Jessie waved them off with her hat as she walked over to Buzz.

"You OK, partner?" she questioned as the peas had gotten into their pod. After turning him over, she propped him up. "I heard from Woody you're sick."

"Ain't _that_ the truth?" one of the peas called out, causing Jessie to zip up the pod in aggravation.

"I-I'm _not _sick," he protested, "I'm just not feeling well." Jessie gave him a compassionate look causing Buzz to grin slightly. "I hate it when you give me those looks." Her head recoiled back as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because you think I'm weak." She rolled her eyes as she untied the rope bounding his hands.

"It doesn't mean that," she muttered, fondling with a knot. "I'm just givin' ya sympathetic looks, that's all."

"Have I ever told you that I hate the word 'sympathetic'?" Jessie's shoulders dropped in exasperation.

"And why's that?"

"Because it has the word 'pathetic' in it."

* * *

><p>Yet again, the violet sheets were pulled up to Buzz's chin followed by the navy blue comforter. Staring at the ceiling, he snorted in annoyance but smiled when Jessie came into his eyesight. As she fluffed the pillows under his head, she planted a gentle peck on his forehead. Normally, he would treasure the precious moments such as this instance but he knew that somewhere in the room he was needed and felt restricted by the blankets that swathed him. Plus, being under the weather made him grumpy.<p>

A crash was heard across the room and Buzz saw that Rex and Mr. Potatohead had dropped a game controller that had been balancing on the game system they were carrying. Because of Buzz's illness, he figured that Rex took his place in carrying Bonnie's video game system from her room into the living room where the large television was located. Hearing Mr. Potatohead's raging rants and complaints to Rex, Buzz slid from the covers (miraculously) and sauntered over to the toys.

_They need my help_ he thought_ I've done this a million times, anyway, so this'll be no problem._

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaand…here we go," Mr. Potatohead directed, watching the two toys hauling the system onto the coffee table in front of the T.V. "Perfect!"<p>

"Thanks for the help Buzz," Trixie chirped, facing the panting space ranger.

"You're…welcome…" his voice cracked, doubling over in exhaustion. Suddenly, he heard his name being simultaneously called out and faced to see his two western friends on the kitchen counter with crossed arms.

"You're caught red-handed, partner," Jessie announced, tapping her boot.

"Red-handed? Funny, I-I swore my hands w-were white, purple and green," Buzz joked in hopes of livening their moods. It didn't turn out as successful as he wished for.

* * *

><p>"If we gotta play good cop bad cop," Woody said, placing the masking tape across Buzz's wrists to the bed sheets, "Then we'll do so." Jessie's hand smacked Buzz's cheek, causing the electronic toy to stare back at her in shock.<p>

"Behave yourself!" she ordered, pointing her finger at his nose.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Woody asked, turning to his sister.

"I-I'm being the bad cop," she informed sheepishly. "I thought since you said…."

"Hey, where did Buzz go?" The two toys looked down to see that both Buzz and the masking tape were missing. They soon found him at the corner of the bed repairing his cardboard spaceship. "Buzz! What's the meaning of this?" Buzz only gave a jubilant wave and a smile.

"I've been looking for this masking tape _everywhere_," he proclaimed, raising the roll over his head. "I've been needing to fix this wing."

"Buzz, get back up here!" Woody yelled.

"How didja even get down there so fast?" Jessie inquired, "Seriously, Woody, how did he get down there so-" She turned to see that her brother was missing. Swiftly, she looked over the edge of the bed again to see her brother and Buzz arguing by his space ship. "How in tarnations…."

* * *

><p>They knew that he couldn't help his restlessness. After all, Buzz was a vital toy not only in Andy's room, but in Bonnie's room as well. Having other toys take his place in their daily activities and chores tormented him. He despised the feeling that he could not help his fellow inhabitants and almost felt…worthless. But Jessie and Woody knew that for Buzz to get his rest was top priority not only for him, but for the room as a whole. However, the siblings grew fatigued at taking turns checking up on him in the comforter every fifteen minutes. Unsurprisingly, at almost every visiting session, the rag doll would find Buzz missing.<p>

"Howdy, Buzz," Jessie would greet in a fabricated exuberant tone when climbing the blankets, "It's that quarter of the hour again. How are-" Grunting at his absence, she'd turn to the corner of the bed. "Woody!"

"Yeah?" he would respond looking up from his crossword, anticipating the horrid the phrase that has been uttered from her mouth for many instances now.

"He did it again."

"I'm on it."

The errand location that Buzz took up was never predictable for Woody and Jessie. Such as the time when Woody found Buzz reading a story to the pre-school toys.

"_Buzz what are you doing?" Woody asked, noting the scene in front of him. The toddler toys has surrounded themselves around the space toy, eager to hear more from the book._

"_Reading a story," Buzz said innocently. The cowboy strolled over to him, reading the cover. "I promised them on Monday that I would read it to them when I had the chance."_

"_Buzz, it's in Spanish."_

"_Yes I'm translating it."_

"_B-but how do you know-" Woody's eyes grew wide and returned to a grin on his face. "Oh. Right." Walking behind the spaceman, he tapped him on the shoulder. "By the way, I've learned some Spanish."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. Go to 'el bed-o'."_

"_Buzz!" Jessie hollered, "What in John Wayne's name are you doin'?" The redhead's mouth dropped in bewilderment at the sight in from of her._

"_I'm being used as a live mannequin for Dolly to fix this dress," he answered harmlessly. The tiny rag doll, holding a handful of pins nodded her head in confirmation as she measured the hemline of the magenta dress. "On of the toys at Sunnyside needs it to be fixed," he clarified, stifling a sneeze, "They ripped it on accident during a performance."_

"_Go to bed Buzz!"_

"_Buzz," Woody sighed, "__Now__ what are you doing?"_

"_Helping Mr. Pricklepants rehearse the swordfight for tomorrow's play," he retorted, pulling back his helmet._

"_Buzz, go to b-" Woody's eyebrows rose as an idea formed in his head. "Actually, continue fighting with Pricklepants. Hopefully he can knock some sense into you and do my job for me."_

It was the third and final day, according to past experiences and the manual, that Buzz was to stay stationary in order for his system to dry up. The Pride siblings had dedicated their time to take care and most find Buzz the previous two days which left them weary. Buzz still refused to admit that he was ill and his health seemed to deteriorate even more. He couldn't help his, it just wasn't possible for him to not busy himself. There was the familiar noise of the covers being shuffled overhead. Jessie groaned into Woody's chest as the cowboy pushed his hat back groggily.

"Sounds like he's getting up again," Woody murmured. He shrugged one shoulder, causing his sister to jerk her head up. "You're turn."

"What am I to do?" she bitterly asked, "All he's gonna do is pretend to go back to sleep and sneak off to do whatever again." A thought popped into her mind as she brought her body to a stance. "I know what'll do!" Grabbing the bed skirt, she pulled herself up as she heard her brother wishing her luck. Peeking over the edge of the bed, she tugged herself over to find Buzz on the verge of leaving.

"Oh! Jessie!" he exclaimed in shock, "I-I w-was just-"

"Buzz," she whined, walking over to the spot he had just left, "Why doncha just give it up? You're sick and you are drivin' both me and Woody _insane_ when you won't listen to us."

"I-I am not sick," he defended, striding over to her.

"Buzz, what's really goin' on?" He let out a defeated sigh.

"I-I don't want to feel useless. I hate just sitting around and watch the others go on with their lives. I-I'm growing old, Jess, I don't know what's going to happen to me." Jessie gave him an understanding grin and placed her hand on his chest to gently push him down on the pillow. Resting her head on his torso, she glanced into his azure eyes and gave him a wink.

"Well, I'm not exactly a youngster," she notified. "Buzz, you've got nothin' to be afraid of. You aren't goin' anywhere. And no matter what, as long as we're together, I will always love you. You aren't…goin'…anywhere…." Buzz felt her breaths against his suit and suddenly grew drowsy. His antics throughout the past couple of days had finally caught up with him, he realized, as he closed his eyes. Continuing to stroke her hair, a soft grin appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey you two," Woody called out, viewing the cuddling toys. "I see that both of you guys had a good nap." Jessie and Buzz stretched their arms and peered at each other.<p>

"Yessir," Buzz retorted, wrapping his arms around the female rag doll, "With this kind of treatment, I may never get up now. And I am sure feeling better." He paused to take a deep breath and blew it through his mouth. "And I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you for being so patient with me." Woody let out a chuckle.

"You say that you won't leave now?" he inquired. "So, tell me, Lightyear, when will you two tie the knot?" Rapidly, Buzz shot up with his eyes and mouth wide as Jessie broke out in laughter.

"I-if you will e-excuse me," Buzz stammered, starting to wiggle from Jessie's grasp, "I-I gotta-" He felt his body being fastened down by the smirking cowgirl.

"Oh no you don't! You need your bed rest," Jessie jested mischievously, "Besides, you're not getting' outta this one, partner."

**Honestly, I always imagined if one of the toys were to get sick and that toy was Buzz, then he would act like a big baby. Weird, I know. And I don't know why I added the final scene. I'm not a big fan of the idea of toys getting married but I just went with it ;-) Please review!**


End file.
